The Green-Eyed Archer
by ArtieWilson
Summary: KidxOC, KillerxOC. Maria and Rose are marines, they aren't friendly at all with pirates, but when they stumble into a certain red haired Captain and his crew in the Saboady Archipelago, what will happen to the duo as they start to form a bond with the ruthless pirate crew?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hey everyone! This is my first story, ****first fanfiction actually****, it's about a seventeen year old girl named Maria, a talented archer, and her eighteen year old friend Rose, who somehow, find themselves face to face with a certain red head's crew. So please read and review how I've done so far! Thank you!**

* * *

Maria closed her light green eyes, breathing in the salty scent of the sea as the wind flew past her evenly, making her blonde hair shift on her shoulders. She had made it. Maria and her friend Rose had always said that they would travel the Grand Line and sail the seas. They had nearly made it to the Red Line, in fact, and were on their way to the Saboady Archipelago. Leaning against the rail on the marine ship, she sighed heavily, enjoying the beating sun on her face, when darkness took over the pleasant brightness on her closed eyes. Opening one eye, Maria looked up to see a familiar woman. This woman just so happened to be her best friend, and reliable colleague, Rose. Her short, lilac coloured hair ruffled in the wind as a smile lingered on her face. "Slackin' off, eh?" She nudged the blonde teasingly, her blue eyes twinkled with mischief as she leant on the rail beside the other woman. "Oh, Rose," Maria sighed with an exasperated tone. "What have you done _this_ time?" The lilac haired woman gasped overdramatically, placing a hand over her heart, "I haven't done anythin'! You always accuse me of such mean things, girlie. I should have the Vi-" She was cut off rather suddenly by a large explosion originating from somewhere on board the ship. Rolling her eyes, the blonde ran off to the kitchen, where the trouble would most likely be at. Shifting her cap, she inhaled sharply at the damage done to the kitchen. Oh, that poor cook! Maria stood with her hands on her hips and turned to the railings, only to find her purple headed friend to be nowhere in sight. 'Well, it's not gonna clean itself' she thought to herself, as she rolled up her sleeves.

* * *

Kicking some of the rubble away from the sink, she picked up a very burnt up pipe, and placed it on the sideboard. It had been a few hours since she started cleaning the kitchen, with the help of some of the other marines, but not much had really changed. She was extremely glad when a loud yell from the Vice Admiral told them to pack up and get the fuck off of his ship.

A relieved sigh exited the blonde's mouth as she discarded her cap and the rubber band holding up her hair. "Hey, ya comin', sweetie?" A sweet Southern accent greeted her ears as she wandered to the main deck and giving a sleepy nod seemed to be more than enough to encourage the lilac haired woman to yank Maria onto the mangroves. The popping bubbles made her headache worse, but she knew if she fought her on it, Rose would probably do something crazy.

Being dragged around large mangrove trees chasing bubbles was definitely not Maria's favourite thing to do, but Rose somehow had made her headache disappear and she was starting to have fun. A grin crept its way onto her lips as Rose interlaced their fingers and swung their arms rhythmically. The duo had slowly made their way deeper into the Archipelago, as they started to hear amused cheers from children and adults alike. Rose's eyes lit up as they began to near a large ferris wheel, with a sign before it, which read: "**SABOADY PARK **". The park was complete with food stands, rides of all sorts and lots and lots of sightseers. Turning to Maria with puppy dog eyes, Rose puffed out her cheeks, "come on! Please, come on, sweetie, we'll have plenty o' fun!" She shrugged her shoulders with a wink. A sigh left Maria's mouth before she smiled and followed the purple headed girl to the park. They visited all over the park, to the rides, the food stalls and e ven hopped around some more with the bubbles. After a while of messing around and having fun, Maria yawned quite loudly, attracting the attention of Rose, who raised her eyebrows and smiled cheekily. "I think ya need a drink, hun, let's go!" Grabbing her hand, Rose marched past the park gates and into the town streets.

Walking through the streets of Saboady seemed to take forever, as if it was never ending, even! However after an extremely long time, they found themselves outside of a rather nice looking bar. "Here, we'll get us a beer, have some fun and make our way back to the ship. Sound good?" Rose smiled at Maria, earning a satisfied 'hum' as they entered the door.

* * *

Inside it was loud, full of people and the smell. Well, let me just say it wasn't pleasant. It smelled like beer and sweat, knocking the girls nearly off their feet at their first intake of breath. Shaking it off, Rose took it upon herself to order Maria and herself some drinks and sat at the bar as she waited.

Maria smiled at her friend before walking over to a busy table, to have some fun, I would suppose. She found herself stood next to a man with light blue hair and stitches that completely covered his face. "Can I help you, miss?" He said with a polite tone.

"Oh, no, sorry I was just wondering if there was anything to do other than sit at a bar," she chuckled in response. The man shrugged before pulling out the chair beside him, "Killer left, so you can sit here if you want." He turned to face the smiling girl, "so what's your name?" He asked, turning back to his tumbler of gin. "I'm Maria, how about you, my love?" She nudged his arm lightly, earning a stern look from him. "Heat, that's my captain over there, name's Eustass Kid," he raised his glass toward the seat opposite him, where a tall, red headed man slouched, slowly drinking from a tumbler of something. Eustass Kid. That name sure was familiar, she was sure he had heard it before. "He's famous, no?" She frowned, trying to remember where she had heard the name. A chuckle escaped Heat's lips, "yeah, he's a decent man, Kid... If you're on his good side. His bounty's 315,000,000 beri, you know?" His laughs grew a little louder at the shocked expression plastered on Maria's face. "Eu-Eu-Eustass C-C-Captain K-KID?!" She shrieked, alerting the red head's attention.

"What is it, woman?" He snapped at the girl. "Uh, I umm... I was just m-m-"

"SPIT IT OUT, AND QUIT STARING AT ME!" He ground his teeth together viciously as he stood from his chair. _Oh boy_ was all Maria could think of, she was in BIG trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reads and follows! I'm sorry I took ages to update, but here's the new chapter, it's a bit longer than the first one! I have a week off school so I should be able to write a lot more than before! Don't forget to leave a review and follow the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

He continued to growl evilly at Maria as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, trying to muster the courage to talk back. She gulped, not taking her eyes off the large male, who towered over her by about a foot. "Uhm, I, uh, just making sure it was you?" She said in a quiet voice, her tone of voice making it seem like a question. His left eye twitched in response, "get out." He waved his hand dismissively, as the other was clenched into a fist.

"Oh, err, my friend. She's uh- she's getting dri-" Maria fumbled over her words, trying to stay calm and failing absolutely miserably.

"OUT! GET THE HELL OUT!" He roared, stomping his foot on the concrete floor for emphasis.

Maria gulped and took a step back, still keeping her eyes locked on his fiery amber ones. She nodded submissively, turning slowly to look for Rose, who just so happened to still be at the bar.

"-en she said 'oh I didn't think I'd see yo-" she was giggling, her words came out nearly like hiccups as she tried to tell the bartender a story, however she was abruptly dragged away in a vice like grip.

"Mariaaa! I ain't even fin'sh'd ma story, 'n' you goin' round, stealin' me from that sweet young man!" Her southern accent seemed to have intensified after the copious amount of alcohol she had somehow drank in the few short minutes Maria had gone away.

"Yeah, well, sometimes you need to let go, you know?" Maria mumbled, turning behind her to see a very angry Eustass Kid with his eyes trained on her like some sort of rabid wolf. The two stumbled out of the bar and Maria breathed out shakily as she ignored Rose telling her about how sweet the bartender was. "We need to get back to the ship," she interrupted her, earning an upset frown from Rose. "C'mon," grabbing her wrist, Maria rushed back down the street and in the direction of their ship.

When they got there, however, no one was on board, and there seemed to be trash on the ground, surrounding them nearly. "So they ain't here?" Rose tilted her head, lilac strands falling slightly into her face. She had sobered up slightly, enough to have stopped talking nonsense, at least. Maria hummed in reply, although her response may have seemed relaxed, the girl was most certainly _not_ relaxed. No one was on board, meaning they were all out on the island, possibly looking for Rookies, meaning they would have to go back to the inner island. Meaning a certain, very angry red head. Maria was by no means ready, her short encounter with Kid was enough to show that, but she also felt a sense of duty within her. She had signed up for the marines, hadn't she?! She smiled weakly at her mental, and pretty terrible, pep talk.

"Alright, Rose. We'll have a wander through Saboady, but I don't wanna bump into that captain again, right?" Maria nudged her friend in the side.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. The one with the fiery hair and the ski mask boy? Hmm, they don't look like they been up to no good, I tell ya," she puffed her cheeks out and turned around to stare at the mangroves. "Let's get goin'! This island ain't gon' see itself!" She winked cheerily, skipping towards the giant trees. A short laugh left Maria's mouth as she ran to join her comrade, linking arms with her when she joined her. "I think we should take a look around where we didn't before, get a real good feel of the island before we leave," she poked her tongue out as they carried on skipping towards the island.

* * *

Soon enough, they found themselves on Grove 1, giggling and telling jokes on their way to the central attraction. As they looked up at the large building, the giggling ceased, replaced by a devilish silence. Maria couldn't believe it. '**HUMAN**' was written in large words on a plaque above the giant arch, which towered over the door. A giant man was held down by a metal chain on a collar, wrapped tightly around his neck. The way he sat was almost as if he were a domesticated dog, submissive and patiently waiting for it's master. Rose let loose a shiver before heading towards the door. "Well, ain't ya comin', Maria?" Her tone was very light hearted in contrast to what she was looking up at. "Don't we oughta check out the Public Employment Security Office them other marines wanted to talk so damn much about?" Her voice now a snarl caused Maria to look up at her friend. Her mouth forming an 'o' shape as she realised the lies they had been told. _No, no! It's for a good reason, they wouldn't lie without reason… Maybe it isn't what you think! Why so suspicious, I'm sure it's fine! _She tried reassuring herself in her mind, perhaps only making matters worse. Her lip quivered as she nodded slowly to Rose, who grabbed her hand lightly and entered the building.

The door swung open with a loud clicking noise of locks and door knobs. The huge auction house was shaped much like an amphitheatre, cut in half. A large stage stood at the lowest part of the room, with seats packed around it, seats enough for many of the nobles, who liked to call themselves 'Celestial Dragons'.

Taking a good look around the stage room, Maria spotted a white hat she was sure she had seen before, along with some some other extremely famous noblemen and women. At the back, to the left of the two girls, were four people. An extremely tall man with electric blue hair, a man with a bandage over his head in an 'X' shape,a blond man, a ginger young woman and another tall man wearing a small blue backpack.

She smiled weakly at the woman who turned around, trying her best to be polite, even in her situation. Chancing a quick glance to her right, she saw someone she wholeheartedly had NOT wanted to meet or see _ever_ again. Flaming orange eyes glowered down at her, his arms folded loosely across his chest and his lips curved into an evil sneer. Her mouth opened slightly as she took his appearance in, she hadn't bothered to really look past his hair and face the last time she had encountered him. However, this time she noticed the tight, eye catching trousers that ended in maroon tassels, his legs were crossed, draping his boots across one another. He wore no shirt, just a long, reddy-brown fur coat, and steampunk goggles were fixed just below his hairline, seemingly keeping the brightly coloured hair from his face.

"Maria!" Rose whispered into her ear, "ain't that the man you said we weren't never gon' bump into again?" Her eyes were wide as she eyed the group of four, the other three being the man Maria had met earlier, Heat, a lanky man with a mask covering the whole of his face, and wild blond hair that reached to about his waist, a ridiculously tall male with a sort of headdress on, leaning on a trident with a bored look in his eye, and Kid.

"The fuck you think you're doing here, girl?" Kid growled with a furious gleam to his eyes. Maria tried to glare back, to no avail, his eyes seemed to capture her attention every time she looked his way. They mesmerised her, to say the least._Wait? What?! His eyes aren't mesmerising, he's a crazy murderer! Get it together, say something! _She scolded herself internally, still looking up at the man with wide eyes. "Oh, I, well, you see… We didn't mean to! I was just looking around and - and - a-" She felt a hand touch her shoulder and was pulled back.

"We don't mean no harm, she ain't hurtin' nobody, so you just leave us alone, ya hear?" Rose narrowed her eyes, looking from the redhead to the masked man. Kid scoffed and went back to leaning against the wall, mumbling something incoherent. However, Killer kept facing the duo, not keeping his eyes off either of them. Most likely thinking that two marines, one easily controlled by the other, may be a good asset for them.

Rose continued pulling Maria behind her until they were just next to the tall man leaning on his trident. "Why are we next to them?!" Maria whispered in confusion, and, if Rose wasn't mistaken, fear. "Don't worry, hun. I know what I'm doin' you just stay right close to me and you'll be just fine."

* * *

"World Nobles, slaves, human shops, against the so-called purity of these "upper classes", the villains of the world look positively humane in comparison. It's because the world's in the hands of scum like them that it breeds even more scum... I mean, we're not the nicest of guys, but at least we're honest about it." The red headed captain scoffed, his scowl becoming more evil with every word. His arms were crossed across his chest, but his fists began to clench at the hatred he felt towards the World Government. Killer nodded in agreement, fiddling with the scythes hidden under his sleeves, thinking of what his captain had said. "But let's humour 'em," Kid grinned. "If we see someone we like, let's buy 'em."

* * *

As the bidding began, Maria began to feel sick. The other marines, the government, practically the whole _world _ had been keeping this from them. They were _selling people. People!_ They had family, they had their own freedom until someone had decided to brutally exchange their life for a few coins in their own back pocket. Yes, some of the slaves were pirates, or pirate captains, but that didn't excuse what was happening! She had even heard some of the 'Celestial Dragons' talk about the exchange rate for slaves, and how if a mermaid were to come in, it'd be no wonder if the auction house could be just as rich as the Dragons themselves.

She felt sick. Sick to the stomach. It must have shown, because she felt a light tap on her lower leg, and looked down to see the end of some sort of metal rod. Slowly looking up, Maria saw the face of the tall man Rose had decided they stood next to. His face was less bored than before, and had a softer air about it than the other three next to him (well, she could only guess for Killer, but she supposed it may not be too friendly). A small smile tugged at his mouth, as he nudged her again, as if to reassure her that it would all be fine. She smiled back, slightly wider than she expected, but she found the sentiment quite amusing. The Kid Pirates were renowned for being ruthless murderers, yet her she was standing next to one of the brutish members, who was poking her with a trident as a form of reassurance.

Hearing the whole room gasp, including the girl stood next to her, she abruptly turned to the stage, where a green haired mermaid was chained up in a large fish bowl. She began to bang on the glass wildly as if to capture someone's attention. Her face was screwed up as though she was sobbing wildly, however her sobs were muted by the water and the massive commotion in the auction house. Nearly all of those in attendance were stood up and yelling loudly about the mermaid. Through the uproar, a loud voice shrieked, "500 MILLION BERI!"

Maria looked over to see the World Noble Saint Charloss waving his paddle in the air as his father glared at him. The man giggled delightedly as the whole room fell silent. "500 million beri!"


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! Okay, I'm really sorry I'm terrible with updates, this is actually kinda ridiculous, BUT I'm back now and I've already started on the fourth chapter! I am really sorry, but I will definitely have more frequent updates from now on!**

**Hope you enjoy, don't forget to leave a review and follow/favourite the story!**

* * *

500 million? Maria thought to herself, her mouth agape and eyes wide. She rotated her head to see Rose with the same expression on her face, her uniform was a lot less presentable at this time, Maria noticed, and wondered if her's looked similar.

She heard a snarl from her left and looked up to see Kid frowning at the scene before he opened his mouth, "I've had enough of this farce, let's get outta here." He pushed off of the wall, taking a glance behind him to look at Maria. She tried to avert her eyes from his gaze, but his eyes seemed softer than before. Not a glare, he was just looking at her. There was no malcontent behind his expression. She found herself smiling slightly at him, and immediately wishing she hadn't as he stopped in his tracks, the softness in his expression gone. He looked away for a second before his eyes widened in surprise as a young boy crashed through the door along with a green haired swordsman. "KEIMI!" The boy yelled, the mermaid's face brightened, trying to shout something to the people at the back of the room.

Kid mumbled something under his breath about a Monkey D. Luffy, at which Killer nodded in agreement, probably mumbling something in response. The boy, presumably Monkey D. Luffy, grinned before moving forward towards the stage. "Keimi!" He yelled once more, gaining the attention of the whole room, including Charloss. His features donned a serious expression, as he began walking slowly to the stage, before the man with the bandage across his forehead stuck a hand out frantically. A loud ripping noise was heard through the air as four other arms sprouted from within his clothing. Maria's eyes widened even more as she realised what was happening. "He's a fishman?!" Rose gasped loudly, bringing all attention to the fishman pulling Luffy. Hearing a grumble from her left and a loud thump, she presumed that Kid had decided to stay to watch the drama that was about to unfold.

"Urgh! A fishman?!" The nobles yelled, their nasally complaints filled the air. "Ugh! It'll give us some sort of disease, no doubt! Get away from it!" They began to point at the fishman, keeping their distance as he spun around, holding up his arms in surrender. He began to stutter, perhaps to reassure them that he meant no harm. However, he did not get the chance. An wicked bullet flew through the air, piercing the octopus fishman's chest. A childish grin wormed it's way to the snotty man's mouth. "I hit it! I shot a fishman!" He gloated, his slimy voice resonating through the building. Maria felt an anger begin to swell inside her. How dare he? He may be a 'Celestial Dragon' but he can't shoot someone! He can't kill them for no reason! How dare he think he can judge when to take someone's life away?! Her fists were clenched by her sides, her teeth grinding against each other, causing unpleasant shivers to crawl up and down her spine. She glanced to Rose, to see tears brimming at her eyes, it was true, Rose was very emotional, but she knew how to keep it hidden in public. She knew not to show weakness, especially in the marines. Nevertheless, her cheeks had turned red and wet from the salty tears. Her lip quivered, and a small noise left her slightly opened mouth. Reaching out a hand, Maria grasped Rose's in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

The Celestial Dragon, named Charlos, had begun to dance, waving his arms about like a child who had just won a raffle. "I shot a fishman! I shot a fishman! He's free! It's all mine!" He chanted with sinful glee. In this time, the boy, Luffy, had run over to the fallen fishman, his face painted with anger and fury. A low growl escaped his throat as he stood up to confront Charlos. He took a step forward, and as he did, one of the fishman's many arms reached out, wrapping his fingers around Luffy's ankle. "No! S-S-Stra-Strawhat, you pr-promi-promised!" He managed to choke out wearily. "Please! I-It was my fa-fault! I wa-was too careless! Do-don't get mix-mixed up with the Dr-Dragons!" The fishman moved his arm to grab Luffy's forearm instead, only to have the boy shake him off and place him arm carefully on top of his torso.

"Hargh! Even after I shoot you! You still blabber on!" Charlos spat lazily, reaching for his gun once more. Just then, Luffy stood up, regaining his full height, standing in an attack position. His eyes were wide and completely cold as he strode towards the Dragon. Trafalgar Law, the man Maria had recognised earlier, lifted his head. "What are you doing, strawhat-ya?" He mumbled lazily with one eye closed.

"He's not serious," Kid's frown darkened as he leaned forward slightly. Maria and Rose both looked up at the red haired captain. "What's he gonna do?" They both whispered in unison. He shot a glare as if to say 'shut up, I'm trying to watch the show' but sighed loudly, returning his eyes to the boy making his way up the steps. "He's gonna get in a helluva lotta trouble, I can tell you that, at least," he shook his head with a glare.

Luffy had managed to make his way about a foot away from Charlos when the room went silent. There was no more mumbling, no more growling from Kid. Nothing.

Charlos' eyes narrowed as he watched the young man, inspecting his every action, but before he knew it, Luffy had pulled back a rubber fist. Shouting a roaring battle cry, his fist collided with the fat man's face. Ripples were sent through Charlos' face as he was sent flying through the wall dramatically. Maria's eyes went wide. Of course she had been in fights and battles, but she had never seen a Supernova in action. After this she was scared to even think about it, his eyes were wild and his breathing was ragged. Everything about him at that moment screamed 'vicious'.

Everyone in the room was silent once more as Luffy straightened himself up. "How dare a lesser human hurt my son!" One of the Celestial Dragons shrieked, his gun raised at Luffy. Maria watched on in horror, she was about to witness a young boy be murdered for saving his friend. Rose must have caught on, as she squeezed her hand once more trying to assure the girl that everything would be fine. However, the Dragon pulled the trigger, twice, sending bullets flying at Luffy.

The silence in the room was replaced with a giant uproar as they flocked to leave the auction house. "Quick! The marines are outside! They'll show those nasty pirates a thing or two!" One of the guests of the auction house yelled over the noise, causing Maria's head to snap up. She eyed the door, contemplating whether to leave and do her duty, or rebel against the Navy. She chewed her lip as she kept her eyes on the door. Don't go! Don't go back out there! Her conscience screamed at her. She was completely torn. She had been with the marines for over nearly a year, and she saw her fellow marines as family, a slightly broken one, but family nonetheless. Despite that, they had all lied to her and Rose. They had covered up that people were being sold as slaves, like items at a market.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she finally spoke up, "c'mon! We have to go!" She clamped her hand around Rose's and pulled her lightly.

She passed the man with the trident and the man she knew as Heat. "Okay! Ya don't have to pull me so hard, hun," Rose frowned slightly as Maria's grip tightened.

"Please, I just wanna go," Maria whispered. Rose looked at her in confusion.

"Why're ya whisp'rin', hun?" She whispered back, nevertheless.

"I ju-" Maria began hurriedly, only to be cut off by a deep voice.

"Uh-uh, you're not going out there and helping your little buddies, sweetheart," he said with a smirk plastered on his face. He had his hand clenched around Maria's upper arm, tugging lightly at her to pull her towards him.

"S-S-Sweetheart?! I'm not y-" Maria stuttered, her eyes were wide with surprise and, perhaps, a hint of fear. "Be quiet. Don't take it so personal, goddammit," Kid snapped at her loudly. "Hey! Don't be so rude, asshole, we're jus' tryna do our jobs," Rose pursed her lips at his interruption. "Listen here, you stubborn bi-" Kid began to raise his voice, just as a large CRASH! came from above. The group looked towards the middle of the room, where a boy with a long nose had come crashing down on the Celestial Dragon who had tried to take a shot at Luffy.

"SAINT ROSWARD!" One of the guards shouted, reaching a hand out from the back of the room. Kid's eyes snapped to the guard, narrowing them until they were barely slits. The surrounding guards all fumbled about, trying to give each other designated jobs before rushing down to the steps where the Strawhats were.

Of course, pirates being pirates, Luffy's crew started to fight pretty heavily with the auction house's security. Trafalgar Law looked on, with one eye opened lazily, reclining in his chair. Maria was still being held in place by Kid, and Killer had stepped in front of Rose to block her path. "You can let go, I promise we won't go anywhere," Maria sighed loudly, eyes on the fight going on near the stage. Their swordsman had managed to slice the fish bowl, that held the mermaid, in half and was currently yelling with the blond man from earlier. "No. I don't wanna let you go, I don't trust you," Kid shook his head, tightening his grip on her arm, eliciting a pained shriek from her. "Hey! Don't you go hurtin' her now, we'll stay here, but trus' me, if ya so much as hurt a hair on her head, I'll kill ya, ya dumb bastard," Rose stepped forward, only to be grabbed by Killer, who pulled her back. "Please don't fight, I don't want to have to have more marines on u-" Before he could finish his sentence, a loud rumbling noise could be heard from the front of the auction house, by the stage. Maria turned her head, trying to see what was happening, but Kid's hold as far too strong for her to be able to move properly. She gave up and decided to just stare at Kid's bare chest while she listened in to what was happening.

"Well, no shit," Kid raised a nonexistent eyebrow with a slight smile on his face, as Maria heard a man step out from somewhere on the stage. "Hey! Hey! What's happening?!" Maria shrugged her shoulder in order to get his attention. "Shut your fucking mouth," he growled in response, not letting his eyes leave the stage. "Who'd've thought such a big shot was gonna be here, huh?" He smirked, looking over to Killer who nodded in response.

"It's good to have finally met you, Monkey D. Luffy!" A strong, commanding voice boomed in the air. Maria had become impatient from staring at Kid and decided to twist her head as far as she could, catching a glimpse of an old man wearing glasses. A gasp left her mouth as Kid yanked her head back, "hey! Stop turning around, I keep thinking you're try'na run off." She frowned, but didn't reply, knowing he would probably get angry at anything she had in her mind to say.

* * *

[Timeskip because the author is lazy]

The old man that Maria had glimpsed at earlier just so happened to be Silvers Rayleigh, the First Mate to Gol D. Roger. He had managed to remove the collar around the mermaid's neck completely effortlessly. But whenever Maria had tried to turn to see, Kid had just pulled her back roughly, usually mumbling something about a 'shitty marine'.

Although she didn't seem to show it, Maria was scared. After All, she was being held captive with her friend by the most ruthless rookies on the Grand Line. If that wasn't bad enough, her employers had fed her lies about Sabaody and just so happened to be just outside the door, waiting to execute her, probably. A chanced look to Rose told her that her friend was feeling the exact same way. The masked man, Killer, had his back blocking her, and if you looked close enough you could definitely make out a sword-like weapon tucked away in each of his sleeves.

On the upside, however, Kid's hold on Maria's arm has loosened slightly, enough for her to twist about a bit. As she half listened to the conversation at the front between the strawhat pirates and the old man, she began to move around a bit. Her arm was now touching the red head's stomach and she was fully facing her friend. What she hadn't expected was for the man gripping her arm to bend down to look her in the eye.

She turned to him, an evil look in his amber orbs. "Turn. The fuck. Around."

Her mouth opened slightly and his eyes darted down to look at her lips for just a second before returning to her own. "S- sorry," she managed to choke out before his hand left her arm only to be brought around her neck. As he stood up straight he dragged her back with him, her back colliding with his well defined stomach. "You're not gonna leave until I tell you to, sweetheart."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kid Leviathan (should I call you Levvi?!):** Ah thank you! And I agree, Kid's crew really doesn't get enough love! But yeah, I think I'd really like to use this story to get to know the characters a little better... I actually wasn't sure how in character Kid was, to be fair but I'm glad you like it! And I'll be absolutely sure to check your story out!

**Okay maybe I'm really bad with updates... I'm sorry! But I'll**

**try my best, but just remember I'm like a bloody snail. Alrighty so there are some new characters, and since we don't know all the names of the Kid Pirates I just made some up. So they aren't OCs or anything, I just gave them names. Alright, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review/follow/favourite!**

* * *

Maria gulped, she hadn't been this frightened in a long time. Kid's grip had loosened, but he had most certainly not let go. His nails scratched at her skin every so often. Sometimes his thumb would tap over her pulse rapidly. Those actions of his really unnerved Maria, _what if his light scratches meant he was going to rip my throat out? What if the taps on my neck mean he's gonna stop my pulse? What if he just clamps his hand down and strangles me right here and now? _All these thoughts ran through her head before she wa interrupted. "We're gonna go now, not sayin' I'm scared but I sure as hell don't want anymore of those fuckin' marines outside," Kid spoke up, moving his hand to Maria's shoulder and giving a nod to Killer. Pulling Rose back, the masked man allowed his captain to pass, "I'll do you a favour and get rid of 'em for ya." He waved his hand once over his shoulder, dragging the smaller woman beside him. Maria twitched as she heard more voices from behind them.

"Oi, Eustass-ya, you weren't thinking of taking them on alone, were you?" The man Maria knew from his wanted posters as Trafalgar Law smirked over to the taller man from beneath his hat. "What the fuck is it to you, ya dirty bastard?" Kid growled, turning to face him.

"Oi oi! I wanna come too! It's not all up to you ya know!" A giggle came from the boy called Luffy, his eyes were bright and he looked much too young to be a real pirate. At least too young for Maria's standards. "I told y'already. I'll handle it, fuck off," Kid snarled, dragging Maria along with him.

"Uh, excuse me?" Maria squeaked.

"What the fuck do you want?" He glared down at her, his lips were brought down into a nasty scowl.

"Well, I was wondering... Please? Uhm, you know, just let me and Rose go?" She gulped, her voice was threatening to crack under his intense glare. He simply turned his head away from her, moving his hand to clamp around her forearm, hauling her along behind him. "Please," she choked out once more, his grip was hard and rough, his personality was even more abrasive. Dismissive tones in his voice and body language didn't do much for Maria's confidence of survival. Eustass Kid was the sort of man to slaughter someone to pass the time, she knew when he sent another glare to her that she needed to shut up.

"Oi! Kiddo! I'm coming!" Luffy grinned, staring at Maria with a smile. "Are you getting married or something? Is that why you're in such a rush?" He laughed, swinging his arms cheerily.

"No, Strawhat-ya, they aren't getting married. She's a marine." Law raised an eyebrow at her, pushing his sleeves up.

"STOP IT! I told you not I follow me, I'll fuckin' handle it, so piss off and leave me alone," Kid rumbled, tugging Maria closer to his side, as if he didn't want the other two men to take her from him.

As they arrived outside, the three boys still bickering relentlessly, they were greeted by hundreds of marines surrounding them. Looking up, Maria saw two of the boys from her ship stood there, fear present on their young faces. "MARIA! Oh God, Maria are you okay?!" One of them shouted out, taking a small step forward.

"Y'gonna answer your friend?" Kid grumbled, yanking her towards him by her wrist. She winced in pain, causing her marine friend to yell out once more, "MARIA!"

"Go back inside and find Killer, I need to deal with these dumbasses," Kid snarled, cracking his knuckles menacingly. "No! You mustn't!" Maria begged, her arm was shaking as his grip loosened. "What the fuck did you say to me?"

"No! I - I didn't-!" She shook her head pleadingly, his face only displayed anger, something she feared from the giant rookie. Watching him clench his jaw and pinch the bridge of his nose, Maria let out a shaky breath of relief as he pointed to the auction house. "Go inside or I will fucking kill you, d'you understand me?"

Hastily nodding, Maria began to run back towards the door, only to bump into someone at the top step. She blinked as she looked at her purple haired friend, "Rose!" She all but shrieked, squeezing her in a tight hug.

"Shhh! I'm trying to-" she began, only to be cut off by the man Maria knew as Heat. "Come on, if we lose you I doubt Chief Kid will be too happy about it," he said with a frown, placing a hand on each of their shoulders as he lead them back inside.

Although they both knew there wasn't much they could do to save themselves now, both of them still struggled in the man's grasp. "Hey! Leave him alone, just stand still," the masked man sighed deeply, his mask made his face unreadable, but judging from his tone of voice his patience was wearing thin. Rose huffed loudly, crossing her arms dramatically, whilst Maria began to kick at the tiles on the floor. Looking over to the aisle, the pair found themselves staring at the strawhat crew. There were quite a few of them, a few of them bickering amongst each other and some of them seeming to be helping a tall, blue haired man carry the mermaid from earlier.

"Oi, oi! Quit starin', love. Di'n't ya mum never teach ya no' ta?" A man with a ginger mohawk and dark sunglasses on barked. Rose crumpled up her face in disgust, "wha' sorta accent that s'posed ta be?"

"Fackin' 'ell, love, not even an ounce o' respect! These fackin' marines, I tell ya," he shook his head wildly, making his hair sway with it. Frowning at the man, Maria tried to guess at his strange accent, it was so strong, and oh-so familiar to her.

"Ah!" She clapped happily after a while of the man talking loudly about the audacity of the Navy. The man stopped mid sentence, frowning down at her, "what?"

"Cockney!" She nodded, looking over at Rose to see her shaking her head slowly.

"Don't mind her, she's a li'l slow sometimes, honey," Rose whispered loudly, giving Maria a wink.

"That's a bit rude of you," Maria gasped, shaking her head dramatically with a small smirk on her face. It seemed as if the pair had forgotten the close-to-hostage situation they were in, much to the entertainment of Kid's crew. "Oi, Ug, go see if that lot 'ave finished up yet, will ya?" The ginger man elbowed the bulky blond man stood just next to him. "Ug? What's that s'posed to mean?" He grumbled, moving to the door.

"Short f'r ugly, now go on," the man grinned cheekily, stepping back as the blond stomped towards him.

"Oi Kurt, just leave it, go see if Kid's done yet," Killer sighed, tapping the side of his mask lightly in annoyance. Kurt grumbled once more, shuffling off to the exit.

Rose looked the the ginger man with narrowed eyes, "I ne'er caught your name, sweetheart. You gon' tell us?"

"Eh? Oh err, me name? Jus' call me Bird if ya like, don't really mind," he scratched the back of his head with a frown. Maria nodded at him, "so we've got; Kid, Killer, Heat, Wire, Kurt, and Bird." Counting each one off with her fingers, she spoke up again, "I'm Maria, and that's Rose, just so you know." Killer nodded slowly, before turning his head away to look for Kurt.

"Hey! They're done!" They heard the blond yell from outside of the building. As each of the men took off, the other pirate crews swiftly followed, murmuring about how reckless their captains were. Following up behind a man with a casquette hat on, and a man with green hair, Maria and Rose ambled along, as if trying to edge away. However the truth was that both of them knew there was no chance of escape, due to Bird walking backwards, staring at them both warily.

"Captain! Take it easy, you're wrecking the place!" Sighed the man with the casquette hat, shaking his head.

"They're extremely reckless, eh?" The green haired man rolled his eyes with a growl.

Killer tilted his head as Kid stared blankly at the straw hat boy. He shifted his eyes slightly, his features donning a thoughtful pose. Deep in his thoughts, it seemed, the red haired captain didn't notice a marine sprinting in his direction, sword raised and yelling a battle cry before it was too late.

"Look ou-!" Maria stretched her arm out with a shriek. But as quick as lightning, Killer had sprung forward, slicing the man's throat clean in half. "OI! Kid! What are you doing? Come on," Killer rumbled impatiently.

"Hey Killer, you remember on our way here when we would say we were off for the one piece, and people just laughed at us? I mean, I killed anyone who did laugh but... Now we're gonna be on the seas where if that ain't what you're saying, you're dead. Heh, only those with ambition have any worth in the New World.

"Oi, straw hat, I won't go easy on ya next time I see ya. But let's meet again in the New World," Kid smirked, turning his head slightly to the shorter boy, receiving a nod in return. "Alright, alright. COME ON GALS!" Bird yelled over to Maria and Rose, who were trailing behind extremely slowly. "Oi oi! I said COME ON!"

"We can't go with you! We're marines! What are you going to do? Sell us?! Use us as slaves? What do you want from us?!" Maria snapped at the ginger man.

"She's right, anyway we got a reputation ta uphold, if ya don't like it y'all can go on ya merry way without us," Rose nodded, folding her arms with certainty. With thy said, Kid turned slowly, his eyes slanted into narrow slits. "Look here, woman," he spat. "You're gonna be part of _my _crew now, and what I say goes. You get your goddamn asses over here or so god help me-"

"God help you what? Are you going to slap us around until we give in? We aren't weak you know! We're marines for a reason!" Maria frowned at him, jabbing her finger in his direction. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pinched the bridge if his nose, whispering something incoherent. Maria glared at him wildly before he stepped forward, grabbing her by the waist and slinging her over his shoulder. "I don't have time for any of ya shit, little girl. Killer, grab the ugly one," he growled before heading off with an angry blonde slapping his back angrily. "Put me down! Put me down! I'll scream I swear, put me DOWN! AND DON'T CALL MY FRIEND UGLY!"

"Yeah, yeah, girlie. Shut your hole and calm the fuck down, ain't gonna put you down for a while now," he growled shrugging his shoulder violently to jump her up and down a bit. Meanwhile, Killer seemed to be having a rather hard time trying to tame Rose. "Just stay," he huffed as he grabbed her arms and sides as she wriggled about frantically. "STILL!" He yelled, bending down and wrapping his arms around her in a tight squeeze.

"Get offa me, jerk!" She spat furiously, still trying to wiggle her way out of his ever tightening hold. Placing a hand under her bottom, he hoisted her up onto his shoulder, immediately wrapping an arm around her to keep her in place. "Jeez, if you'd have stopped moving it wouldn't have been so bad on you, you know!" Killer shook his head, waving his hand behind him to signal for the others.

Striding down to the bridge, Kid led his crew over it, stopping quickly to bring a hand up for the other crews. "C'mon, we're outta here before a damn marine shows up." Moving forward, they all nodded in silent agreement. But little did they know what was just ahead of them...


End file.
